My Immortal
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Anko has trouble coping with Obito's death. Can she stop her constant crying over him? Oneshot. Part of the TPSC. ObiAnko. Please read and review!


**I suppose I better get going on my Challenge, huh? Try it out! It's fun! It just takes some dedication! :D**

**Ten Pairings Shuffle Challenge**

**The information on how to do it is in my profile! Give it a try! 8D**

**Anyway, the more I listen to this song, the more I read over the lyrics, I see how much it actually CAN be like ObiAnko. 83 Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of the characters or the franchise! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

Anko seated herself on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest. All she wanted was for her emotions to just disappear. If they disappeared, so would his presence…wouldn't it? She allowed her chin to rest on her knees as she deeply inhaled and exhaled. Why wouldn't the world just leave her alone? Everyone had finally stopped knocking on her door. They weren't the one person in the world she wanted to see. He'd gone and died.

First that stupid Orochimaru screwed up her life. Now, after he had come and fixed it up, mending every last inch of her delicate heart, he went and ripped it to shreds. So what was the point in her living anymore? Anko turned her gaze from the sheets on her bed to the end table at her right. The old picture of her and Orochimaru had already been slammed facedown. Was it time for his, too?

She would have wept, but her tear ducts became barren after so many days of crying. Instead, she made a face, whimpered, sniffled, and reached for the picture. Him and his stupid orange goggles. They were in front of the Wall of Fallen Shinobi now. Although, now that she thought about it, those goggles weren't so stupid. She loved them. Even when they were only children, she loved them. Was it because she loved _him_ that she loved the goggles?

Those words just kept replaying over and over in her head. _I love you_. She was angry, now, though. And so she ended up holding the picture frame with a merciless, furious grip, so hard that her arms and the portrait itself were shaking from large amounts of rage. She finally threw the picture to the end of her bed. She couldn't take it staring at her anymore. Once she turned her gaze toward it again, she sniffled and looked away.

"Figures," she commented bitterly, "it landed facedown."

She looked out the window. It was dark again. She sighed, deciding she had better get to sleep. She kicked her way underneath the covers, turned onto her stomach, and slept on her wounded heart. Anko had locked herself up in her apartment ever since she received news of his death.

That meant she had been in her apartment for four days.

She said her prayers, took a few moments to contemplate some more, and finally allowed herself to dream. Although, she didn't _want_ to dream anymore. It only brought back memories, which forced her to feel more pain.

That night, Anko's memories captivated her once again. She hoped they wouldn't, but they fought their way past her hope. She remembered the day she saw him cry for the very first time. They were only five-year-olds. Anko had spotted Obito on his own that day, just sleeping away in some random training grounds. She didn't want to disturb his rest, so she waited for him to wake up.

Suddenly, she heard whimpering. The exact moment her ears caught the noise, she crawled to his side. He whimpered in his sleep, sniffled, and tears finally leaked from his eyes. He ended up screaming, twisting, and turning. She shook him to life, and when he woke, the first thing he saw was her. That calmed him down just a bit, but he still bawled like a baby.

Anko trapped him in an embrace and asked what his dream was of. He answered that he had witnessed a movie in which many people were brutally and viciously murdered. He was only five; he didn't _know_ much about violence yet! She ended up having to calm him down for the next few days.

Once they were older, began to kind of _date_. He did the same for her whenever she slept and ended up screaming. After Orochimaru abandoned her, he was the only one that could get her out of her apartment. He'd have to hold her hand in order to get her out of her terrible memories and mindsets. He was the only thing that ever really _did_ calm her down.

Her memories opened up happily, but soon became brutal. She remembered him telling her that he'd be going on a mission with his team. He said he should be ok; he'd make it back alright. She didn't think that would be possible. Sure, it was only to blow up a bridge, but she just had a feeling in her heart that there was more. He kissed her atop the head and smiled the way he always did.

"It's a stupid bridge," he assured her with a joke. "I'll be back in time to take you out for some dango."

She felt so stupid now for believing him.

The rest of the dream carried on, sure, but it became worse and worse with every step. She remembered sitting in her apartment, knitting together a jacket for him on account of the upcoming weather. It had become so cold lately. She didn't understand why. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the front door. She ceased her knitting to answer it. There she saw Kakashi, which made her beam. If Kakashi was there, wouldn't Obito be home, too? She asked him about her boyfriend and the mission. He responded by shaking his head and instructing her that she should sit down. She wouldn't sit down. She wanted bad news while standing. It couldn't be that bad…could it?

When he told her of Obito, she didn't believe him at first. However, once he lifted his forehead protector to show her his new eye, she gasped and took a few steps back, beginning to weep. She thanked Kakashi for telling her face-to-face. He nodded, requested if he could do anything for her, and she just shook her head. She wanted to be alone.

He was the last person to see her before she locked herself up.

Sure, others would try to talk her into coming outside, but she'd tell them to leave. And all the while, Obito's face just kept reappearing. It wouldn't go away. Every now and again, she'd think she heard his voice, but she would soon realize that they were just faded memories calling her name.

Anko woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily and sweating so viciously that her clothes clung to her skin. She angrily kicked the covers from her body. She felt claustrophobic—she needed _space_! He just wouldn't leave her alone! She snatched the picture from the end of her bed and began to shake it terribly. Her face was scrunched up into a malicious grimace while she so intently stared at the portrait.

"Please!" she pleaded. "Please, Obito-Kun! Just get out of my head!"

She bowed her head and finally wept again. She hadn't cried in two days. Suddenly, her tears were back. They cascaded from her face and onto the picture of him, blanketing over his orange goggles.

"You're gone! You're _gone_! What are you trying to _tell_ me?"

After spending hours just staring at the picture, she decided what was wrong. She grabbed her jacket, set the picture on the end table, and went outside. She gained very many stares, sure, but she was too focused to actually pay them any attention. One word went through her mind: _closure_. She repeated it a million times. That was all she wanted.

"Obito," she caught herself inaudibly muttering, "I still love you, but I need to quit crying over you."

She smiled sadly as she thought, _and, besides, you'll always be my immortal, Obito-Kun._

**-\[=]/-**

**Hmm…that seemed a bit "rushed" didn't it? :/ Toward the end at least? I don't know. It was making me sad OwO"**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'm practicing writing in third person, so I hope this was at least…okay? **

**Please review! Thanks for reading! 8D**


End file.
